shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Honeymax
Honeymax is the non-binary ship between Honey Lemon and Baymax from the Big Hero 6 fandom. Canon Film Baymax was built by Honey Lemon's friend, Tadashi Hamada, as his project; as well as to help him in his goal of helping people. She didn't have much interaction with Baymax until the robot contacted her and Hiro's friends to help him through his grief, where they learn about Yokai at the docks and were chased throughout the city until Wasabi's car end up in the bay. Baymax removes the armour Hiro made for "him" so the robot could flow Honey Lemon and the others to the surface, where "he" scans them for any injures and notices that their body temperatures are low. After Fred brings them to his house, Baymax harms Honey Lemon and the others back to well, before she and the others promise Hiro that they'll help him and Baymax bring Yokai to juristic by becoming a superhero team. When it was time to face Yokai, after testing the gear and armour that Hiro makes them for their self set task, Honey Lemon rides on Baymax's back, with Hiro and Go Go while the robot uses "his" arms to carry Fred and Wasabi through the air. After Hiro orders Baymax to "destroy" Callaghan and as the other try to stop the robot from doing so but were pushed away as they kept trying, Honey Lemon goes to retrieve Baymax's healthcare chip, that allows Baymax to be "his" caring self, and wasted no time in putting it back where it belongs. Realizing the pain and fear "he" have caused them in "his" ruthless state, Baymax apologies. TV Series When Honey Lemon learns that Baymax, Hiro and Fred haven't returned from the forest in "Muirahara Woods" and is getting worried, she, Go Go and Wasabi go in search for them. After finding Hiro and Fred in a net, they tell them that Baymax is in trouble and that they need to get the crazy hermit's attention. After going on a stakeout at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, in "Failure Mode", Baymax begins to wonder about art and Honey Lemon takes it upon herself to teach Baymax the artistic view of art at the museum during its open hours, but because Baymax is a robot and lacks artistic insight, she just ends up confusing "him". When Baymax painted skeletal ex-rays of them, Honey Lemon tries to be understanding of it since it is Baymax's first attempt at art through her advice to "him". Manga In the manga adaptation of the 2014 film of the same name, Honey Lemon injures herself has she brings Baymax onto the stage, to help Tadashi, and the activated robot notices her reacting the pain on her forehead, "he" treats it by placing a plaster over the small wound before giving Honey Lemon a lollipop. Fanon While the non-binary is less popular than Hiromax in the Big Hero 6 fandom, it still has a loyal following. Since Baymax was programed to be concerned for the health of others by Tadashi and, much like Honey Lemon, "he" always helps others, making this ship fairly easy for fans who ship them together. Fandom FAN FICTION :Honey/Baymax on FanFiction.Net Trivia *In the Big Hero 6: the Series short, "Baymax and Honey Lemon", she shows the robotic nurse how to play tennis. Navigation